trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
DeathsDisciple
- Prospit= - Dead= }} |-| Hiveless= - Fur= }} |caption = I'm n(///)t ab(///)ve beating y(///)u up if that's the (///)nly way I can leave. [ ;] }} Introduction Your name is AAKRIN NAHRIA. You have a passion for USELESS BLOGGING. Seriously, you could sit on Trollmblr all day long. Just reblogging shit. You have the BEST BLOG IN THE UNIVERSE. Anyone who says otherwise is DUMB AND MEAN. And probably a HUGE BITCH. Speaking of HUGE BITCHES, you have a SISTER, whom you HATE. You are EXTREMELY ENVIOUS of her abilities as a white blooded Troll. You think it would be awesome to have the powers of healing. As a RARE BLACK BLOODED TROLL, you are cursed with the powers of HARM. You HATE your powers almost more than your sister. Almost. You also have a HIVEMATE, who isn't that bad. You actually PITY him a bit. You pity anyone who comes into contact with your sister. You have one OTHER FRIEND as well. He's actually the only person you know who you DON'T LIVE WITH. Keeping your blood color hidden to avoid SLAVERY is hard work, and it means that you DON'T GET OUT MUCH. You also like the number SEVEN quite a bit. You consider it to be LUCKY, and it has proven itself time and again. You don't type with it or anything though, because that would be DUMB. Your Trolltag is deathsdisciple, and y(///)u type freely in y(///)ur bl(///)(///)d C(///)l(///)r, because n(///) (///)ne ever catches (///)n. Personality Aakrin is good at heart, but still tough. He likes to avoid violence, but won't shy away from it if he thinks that it is necessary. This is true for everything in his life. He prefers to take the high road, but when it comes down to it, he isn't afraid to get dirty either. Most of the time, he is extremely stubborn, but he is also prone to fits of self doubt. Aakrin hates his powers, and this is sometimes mistakenly interpreted by others as self-loathing. In truth, Aakrin does sometimes think the world would be a better place without him; but mostly because he's afraid of what he might do were he ever to lose control, or, mother grub forbid, give in to the harm and go darkside. Despite his dark, fearful thoughts, Aakrin attracts friends. Everyone who knows him, aside from his sister, are more inclined to interact with him amiably than with hostility. Aakrin is also very loyal to those he calls friends, and has demonstrated that he is more than willing to sacrifice his life for that of a friend. Biography Aakrin Nahria was hatched in the brooding caverns from the same egg as his 'sister', Sylvis Oldari. By pure chance, they both made it out of the caverns alive, and unseparated. They wandered for a two sweeps, managing to avoid culling from other Trolls, and, miraculously, surviving in the Alternian wildlands without a Lusus to care for them. Despite their dependence on one another, they both still hated each other. Aakrin coveted Sylvis's powers, and thought that the powers of Healing were wasted on her, and Sylvis thought the same of Aakrin. During this time of their lives, neither of the siblings had access to a recuperacoon, or sopor slime in which to sleep. Aakrin suffered horrible nightmares, as did Sylvis. When they were two and a half sweeps old, they stumbled into a seaside cave, occupied by a lone Troll of their same age. This Troll's name was Ergoin Farkay. Like the siblings, he had no Lusus, due to some rather unusual circumstances. He and the siblings decided that it would be in all of their best interests if they lived under the same roof, as they could all help one another. Ergoin and Aakrin quickly became friends, of the platonic sort. Two equinoxes after this, Ergoin recovered a husktop from a shipwreck, and gifted it to Aakrin. This present introduced two major changes into Aakrin's life. The first came when he discovered Trollmblr, and became addicted to reblogging. The second, when he discovered pesterchum, and started randomly contacting people. Most blew him off immediately, but he became friends with one, a blue blood named Kafkli Skafan, who, coincidentally, lived just across the mountains from Aakrin. Sgrub It was Kafkli who told Aakrin about Sgrub, and the end of the world. Aakrin believed him wholeheartedly, and agreed to play the game in order to escape the end of the world. On the day of the game, Aakrin was sleeping in his slime-pit. Since he had begun submerging himself in sopor when he slept, his nightmares had given way to a chaotic, shifting dreamscape where nothing made sense, and, occasionally, a golden moon. When he dreampt on the golden moon, however, he rarely remembered his dreams. The things he did remember, however, were unusally clear - like the girl who lived in a golden tower on the moon. Aakrin awoke from a turbulent dream in the mindscape of muted, undecipherable happenings after Kafkli unwittingly sent out a psychic command to 'rip his lungs out'. Aakrin, unaware of this, went searching for his sister, and Ergoin. When he found them in the front room of their hive, Kafkli's subliminal message kicked in, and Aakrin attempted to rip Ergoin's lungs out. Sylvis stopped him from using his powers to this end, and Ergoin managed to overcome him, and knock him out. Aakrin woke up on Prospit, with no memory of what had just transpired. He decided to visit his neighbor's tower, where he observed that she was still asleep. In her room, he met a carapacian, who turned out to be an agent of the White Queen, name Jack Blanc. He told Kafkli that he was there to protect the sleeping heroes from some Dersite agents who had been spotted skulking around the towers earlier. During their conversation, Aakrin realized, to his mortification, that he was supposed to be awake, and waiting for Kafkli to contact him about Sgrub. When Aakrin finally woke back up, it was a few hours later. He initially panicked, before Sylvis assured him that she had been in touch with Kafkli, who told her that they would be connecting last, but connecting, nonetheless. Sylvis also informed Aakrin that Kafkli would soon be under attack from imperial drones. Aakrin immediately decided that he would travel across the mountains in order to help his friend. Sylvis forbade him, and the two of them ended up fighting. Aakrin won, and determined that he would enter with Kafkli, and never return to the hive, or Sylvis. Ergoin was unhappy with this plan at first, until Aakrin pointed out that once they entered the game, he could leave as well. Aakrin went to his room to pack, and allocated his strife specibus to springkind before leaving. By the time he reached Kafkli's hive, the blueblooded troll was already under attack by a drone. Aakrin destroyed it, grievously wounding Kafkli in the process. In a panic, he contacted Kafkli's Moirail. Entrance After speaking with Deliah, Aakrin was contacted by someone who had hacked into her trollian account, going by the name of #. She went on to act as Aakrin and Kafkli's server player, bringing them into the game, and out of harm's way. In LoFaI, Aakrin did his best to help Kafkli by bandaging his wounds. While he was doing this, Sylvis continually trolled him, demanding that he put off treating Kafkli to bring her and Ergoin into the game. Aakrin ignored, and ultimately blocked her. After Aakrin had done all he could for Kafkli, the magnetsprite he had created pushed him through a one-use portal, which transported him to the Land of Chains and Sacrifice. Server duties Almost immediately after taking his rightful place in the medium, Aakrin was contacted by Ergoin, who reminded him that he and Sylvis were still in imminent danger of dying. Aakrin sent him the client software, and connected to him as his server. He deployed the cruxtruder and totem lathe, and freed the kernelsprite. He then left the task of prototyping it to Ergoin and Sylvis, while he deployed the alchemiter in his old room. When he brought his attention back to the front room, he found that Sylvis had shoved Ergoin into the kernel, creating Ergoinsprite. Furious, Aakrin tried to hit Sylvis with an uncarved cruxite dowel. Sylvis talked him him from it, and with thirty seconds to spare, entered the medium. Title Aakrin's title as the Prince of Doom means that, fully realized, he would have the power to destroy fate and/or sacrifice, or alternatively to destroy using fate/sacrifice. The Sibling Bonds Trolls with black or white blood are hatched in pairs from a single egg, making them the Troll equivalent of twins. These pairs, known as siblings, posess very potent psychic powers, which are oriented toward either harm(black) or healing(white). The black blooded Troll's powers embody the essence of evil, although the Trolls themselves may not neccessarily be unpleasant individuals. Opposingly, the white blooded Troll's powers embody good, in spite of the fact that most white bloods are complete shitheads. This is not absolute, but it is the common case. Siblings are bound together from their hatching. It is often the case that they will be separated as wigglers, and doomed to spend the rest of their lives searching for their other half in order to properly use their powers. Their searches are often cut short, however, as the bond between the two Trolls stems from a shared life force. This means that if one of them dies, so does the other. The chances of both siblings emerging from their trials in the brooding caverns are slim at best. If they do manage to escape with their shared life, it is still doubtful that they will reach maturity, for there is another disadvantage that comes with their power; Lusii can smell the black blood's harm abilities, and while a white blooded Troll would have no trouble finding a Lusus, the beast would likely kill their black blooded counterpart the minute an opportunity arose. As a result, the siblings are forced to raise themselves, without the protection a Lusus would provide. This leaves them vulnerable to starvation, attack from other Lusii, or culling from other Trolls. Over the millenia, the result of this codependance has been near extinction for the sibling Trolls. Alternian culture was simply to harsh to sustain the conditions required for the existence black and white blooded Trolls. While siblings are known for their potentially unlimited psychic power, there is a natural buffer in place to keep their gifts in check; Each siblings has the ability to stop their counterpart from using their powers. This system, along with the fact that one Troll is always inclined toward good, and the other toward evil, is perfect for preventing the siblings power from spiraling out of control. On the other hand, if the siblings could ever manage to cooperate for long enough, they could boost one another's power, an eventuality which, between the evil inclination of one, and the inability on the other's part to use their power for good, would likely result in unprecedented destruction. Luckily for the rest of the universe, the chances of this ever coming to pass are almost nil, due to the dependably volatile nature of the relationships between siblings. Trivia * The name Aakrin is a variant of Akram, meaning "most generous" in Arabic. * According to numerology, individuals who favor the number seven are wise and intellectual, but can also be critical and impatient. The number 7 is also considered lucky in China, because it sounds similar to the Chinese word for 'life', a subject for which Aakrin cultivates a healthy respect and fascination, in direct and conscious defiance of his Harm powers. * Aakrin's Title as the Prince of Doom means that, fully realized, he would be a destroyer of death, or Harm. GalleryCategory:TrollCategory:Black/White/Gray BloodCategory:RoguestuckCategory:DameoftimeCategory:Male Septarch-fullart1.jpg|Aakrin's Ancestor, The Septarch, was [http://trollslum.wikia.com/wiki/MisfortunesMistress#Gallery Her Divinest Arrogans's sibling. He acted as her adviser and protector, but ultimately, he was her downfall.] Aod.jpg|He really would have ripped Ergoin's lungs out had he not been rendered unconscious first. 2de47a1273a116939326447220c54cf7.jpg|Harm VS Healing: Round Two! E58d51f1181c6d4cb6fc89bd85e9af5c.jpg|LoCaS